Naughty Tutor
by Mel1224
Summary: Amu is given a scholarship by accident and needs a tutor, Ikuto begins to tutor her and soon instead of requesting money she gives him something very different..but what happens when Ikuto's girlfriend Utau comes back? Note: this is AU (alternative universe) Witness the burden of desire


Summary: Amu is given a scholarship by accident and needs a tutor, Ikuto begins to tutor her and soon instead of requesting money she gives him something very different..but what happens when Ikuto's girlfriend Utau comes back? Note: this is AU (alternative universe)

-Utau and Ikuto aren't siblings

-All characters are 18-19

Amu sat in her dorm room, tears dripping down her face when all of a sudden the rebel from her science class walked in. "Yo, you are a scholarship student..how the hell did you fail?" Ikuto raised his brow.

Sighing Amu knew that she would have to come clean, she then looked up at him and told him her whole situation. That the university gave her a scholarship by accident, they had mistaken her getting 0 marks, thinking that meant she had 0 mistakes instead.

"Well..if you don't have the scholarship, then my spoiled brat of a step brother will...damn...what if I tutor you?" Ikuto proposed.

"Baka! If I had money I would have already gotten one! I mean I can't even ask my parents for money because for once in my life they are proud of me, thinking that I'm really smart..I can't just disappoint them like that.."

"I really hate my brother; I'll do it for free."

"I..Ikuto, thank you..I'm getting a job in a cafe close to here so I can start paying you soon, but thanks, I really need to improve my marks.."

-one week later-

"Ikutoo! I understand algebra for once!" Amu threw her pen in the air, celebrating joyfully. She then bent down, getting on all fours, her butt waving around in the air as she searched for her pen, she was making sure to position the opening of her shirt to where Ikuto could have a nice view of her cleavage.

Nervously Ikuto looked down her shirt, noticing that she was not wearing a bra, her soft pink nipple exposed to him, he tried averting his eyes, but still he couldn't fight the images of shoving his dick in between her soft breasts from coming into his mind...

-2 weeks later-

"..and that's why the chemical equation is not balanced." Standing up Ikuto pointed to his watch, "It's already 8pm and I got here at 4:30, everyone will be wondering why we haven't gone for dinner."

Amu grabbed his hand "W..Wait!" she pulled him back down on her bed, "don't go.." she ran her hand up and down his thigh and then pressed her lips against his cheek, kissing it softly.

Ikuto gulped and looked down at the obvious boner that had appeared through his pants.

Giggling Amu leaned over and rubbed her large breasts against his arm teasing, she then cupped his cheek and kissed his cheek again. "I know you don't want my money for tutoring, perhaps there is another way that I can pay you."

Ikuto tried to pull away, "I..I can't."

"Oh shh..ofcourse you can," Amu got down on her knees and smiled sweetly, "I only want to repay you," she slipped her left hand up to unzip his pants, revealing his hard cock, "also..you already seem so hard, if you didn't want this, then why are you so hard?" innocently she fluttered her eyes at him, while taking it in her hands, rubbing it up and down slightly.

"T..This is wrong.." Ikuto moaned out.

Amu grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him down to her and kissed him roughly, "Your mouth says no, but your body seems to be saying yes, perhaps you're just shy that you're half naked while I'm fully clothed," Amu smirked as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, showing that she had not being wearing a bra, she then sat on his lap, her back against his chest, "mind undoing this for me," she asked seductively.

Losing all self control, Ikuto grabbed her breasts roughly from behind and rubbed at them, "Gosh...you're such a tease, all these weeks, not wearing a bra, bending over, allowing my a peak at your chest," Ikuto bent down and bit her ear lightly as he slid his hands under her skirt, pushing her panties to the side as he slipped one finger in, rubbing up and down the entrance of her wet pussy teasingly, poking his finger in gently, "Oh and don't think I haven't noticed the wet patches you've been leaving on my bed, you naughty little girl..." Ikuto pushed another two fingers into Amu, her wet pussy leaving a trail of juices all over his hand. He then took his fingers out, bringing them to her lips, making her clean his hand by sucking off her juices.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu, picking her up slightly and sitting her down again on his dick.

"E...Ehhhh!" Amu cried out blushing a deep red.

"That's what you get for being a cock tease," Ikuto winked.

"I..I wasn't trying to, but you didn't have to be so sudden," Amu blushed.

"Shh.." Ikuto spun her around and pressed his lips on her neck, sucking gently- while moving her up and down on his lap. Ikuto moved his way down towards her breasts, taking her nipple into his warm mouth, sucking it roughly while his tongue played with the hard and sensitive tip.

Twisting against him helplessly, Amu felt her muscles tighten as she came all over Ikuto's hard cock, moaning his name loudly. She then noticed that he hadn't cum yet she blushed and pulled herself off him, "I..Ikuto..I want to..." she went bright red and got down on all fours, taking his cock in her hands as she rubbed it slowly, guiding it in between her breasts. Amu moaned softly as she pushed her breasts against Ikuto's cock, squeezing it roughly while she ran her nails over her nipples, making them harder. Looking down Amu noticed a small amount of precum running across the tip of his penis, she bent down and licked the tip seductively, while gently moving her breasts up and down, thrusting at a slow pace.

Ikuto grabbed the back of Amu's head, running his hands through her hair as he pushed her mouth against his cock, causing her to open up her wet mouth and take his whole cock right to the end of it, "Suck it..bitch" her used his one hand to roughly force his dick in and out of his mouth quickly- he used the other hand to pinch her nipples roughly. Amu then moved her left hand down to her pussy, fingering herself vigorously.

Moaning deeply, Ikuto emptied his load in Amu's mouth, she swallowed as much as she could, the rest of his cum spilled out, all over her chest. Ikuto lay Amu down on the bed and put her hands above her head as he bend down and slowly ran his tongue along her nipples, licking off all his cum, "wouldn't want you to be an even dirtier girl than you already are," he sucked on her nipple, leaving a hickey.

Smirking Ikuto got up, putting his clothes back on, "This time, I really gotta go.." he left the room, leaving a dazed Amu to admire her new hickey.

Amu looked over at herself in the mirror, staring at her reflection, a hot flush appearing on her face as she noticed the hickey on her right breast- one nipple was swollen and slightly reddened, the creamy soft skin surrounding it had slight patches of red. Groaning she turned to her bedside table and grabbed her bottle of moisturizer. She then squirted a large amount of lotion onto her breast, rubbing it into her skin while moaning softly.

All of a sudden her door banged open and a blonde girl along side of Ikuto walked in. "Ehhh!" Amu quickly covered herself with her blankets.

"Oh..hi, I'm Utau, your roommate, I was overseas and now I'm back, nice to meet you, this is my boyfriend Ikuto by the way," Amu dropped her blanket in shock.

The mysterious girl sighed and turned around, then kissed Ikuto square on the lips, "I'll be fine from here, you can go now baby," Utau shut the door and sat down on the bed with Amu.

"I think you missed a boob, girl," Utau giggled then reached over and took Amu's left breast in her hand, groping it gently, before walking off.

"What. The. Hell. Just-" Amu spoke out loud.

Amu had heard rumours that Ikuto had a girlfriend last semester, but she always thought that they had broken up..

Amu grabbed her phone and texted Ikuto

 _Amu: WHAT THE HELL!?_

 _Ikuto: Look..we had broken up before the semester had ended because she thought she was gonna be overseas for a few years but then she came back just then and-_

 _I really love her so.._

Angrily Amu threw her phone across the room, the boy that had only just taken her virginity was ditching her?! Nu uh.


End file.
